


Pokemon CAPacity

by Ayekrusher0901



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Smogon University, Gen, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region, Original Pokemon Team, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Pokemon School, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayekrusher0901/pseuds/Ayekrusher0901
Summary: Being a Trainer was a rite of passage that everyone had undergone some point of their life, with Sascha being no exception. But the Trialleos region's notoriously competitive - and sometimes even toxic - atmosphere proves to not be the only challenge; being a trainer isn't all glamorous and glory-filled like the tournament winners on television make it appear to be, and some are determined to win - no matter the cost.





	Pokemon CAPacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storymaker2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storymaker2/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Storymaker2, whose amourshipping trilogy had inspired me to go into writing, and is part of the basis for this story, though with some more accurate depictions such as abilities and type matchups (Manectric using electric moves Thunder Wave/Thunder on part-ground type Garchomp? No wonder the Kalos police lost control. :p)

It was a sunny day out on the ocean, the orange sunlight glistering off the relatively calm surface of the blue ocean. A few clouds were visible in the sky as a large airplane soared through the air, slowly descending to the ground. Dozens of people were on board, fast asleep from the long flight they had taken. Many had small Pokemon that were sitting or lied down on their shoulders or laps.

Among the many passengers within the plane, was an man. He took a deep breath as he was hit with the rays of sunshine, coinciding with the crackling of the intercom. _'Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are making our descent into Carmonte City of the_ _Trialleos region_ _. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts.'_

The man turned to the seat to his right where his son was sitting, asleep with a pair of headphones over his ears. A teenage boy with brunette hair, teal eyes and light skin, he wore a gray visor, a purple long sleeve hoodie, the red and black pants over grey leggings, and orange running shoes. In his lap was a green and red backpack, containing the few items they'd brought over. "Hey kiddo, we're here." The older man said as the young teen opened his eyes.

"Already...?" They commented, taking off their headphones before gazing out at the window down to the region. Large acres of land were visible, containing several biomes that reminded him of the Safari Zones. Every now and then, there were settlements, towns and even cities visible through the window. 

"...time flies, doesn't it?" The young teen said in an almost nostalgic tone.

"It does. Been a long five years since we first left. But now we're finally returning to your roots. And we're never getting uprooted again."

* * *

Moments later, Sascha found themselves in awe of the city as they stepped out of the airport; Carmonte City had several long roads that were lined with various entertainment options and restaurants, with many more trees and bushes growing on the sides of the pavement. Everything was so colorful, so bright, so delightful; people laughed and joked as he passed them. Most walked with a pokémon dressed in cute, flashy clothes at their side. "This place is amazing..."

Sascha and their dad continued down the streets when an odd-looking Gogoat trotted up towards them. Its horns appeared to be carved from ice, its grassy pelt was an icy cyan instead of a leafy green, and its sandy mane grew long enough to cover its eyes while a layer of frosty orange mud was prominent on its back and hooves. 

"Ivor!" Riding on its back was a woman in her thirties or so. She had dark green eyes and brown hair, while a pair of glasses perched above her forehead. She wore a worn-out lab coat over a shirt and jeans that exposed her midriff, and a rainbow-colored stone was affixed to the necklace that hung from her neck. "There you are, I was hoping I wouldn't have to look hard for you."

"Good to see you again, sis." Sascha's father wrapped the woman in a bear hug after she dismounted before turning to his son. "Sascha, remember aunt Ebony?" 

"C'mon, can't you just call me by Professor? Y'know, my title?" She chuckled, turning her attention to Sascha. "At least in public, maybe?"

"Maybe." Sascha laughed as they shook their aunt's hand before petted the Pokemon she had been riding. "Is this a Gogoat? Looks different to the ones I've seen."

"Good eye. It's one of the regional forms native here." 'Professor' Ebony nodded, while Gogoat gave an acknowledging 'bleeh'. "And they're a darn good Ride Pokemon; hop on, I'll give you a ride back home."

Shrugging, Sascha and their dad squeezed onto the saddle, and they trotted off through the streets of Riptide Bay. "It's good to finally have you here back, Ivor; interregional calls aren't exactly the best substitute, y'know."

"I could only wish we could have come back sooner, but we had to stay on the move." 

As the adults were catching up, Sascha took in the various sights of people and Pokémon walking around the city. Carmonte had several long roads that were lined with various entertainment options and restaurants. Everything was so colorful, so bright, so delightful; people laughed and joked as he passed them. Most walked with their pokémon dressed in cute, flashy clothes at their side. Sascha's attention was captured by one particular building. "Aunt Ebony, what's that?"

"That's the Carmonte Gym, marvelous, isn't it?"

"It is, it looks incredible." Sascha nodded as he stared at the brightly-colored building, with a variety of flashing rainbow lights illuminating the coming night sky . A large screen hung on the entrance, showcasing a battle from within. 

Sascha's glance lingered on the remains of the shining structure before it was out of sight.

* * *

After some time, Gogoat had finally arrived at Tarset Town, one of the smaller settlements. Nestled against the dry field to the north, the greenish-brown rooftops gave the town the appearance of emptiness from above from its mossy cover. The town itself was not big or bustling, with only Ebony's laboratory estate - a large establishment with an even larger glass dome behind - being the only remarkable landmark. "This is your house? It seems more like a lab or a school to me."

"Actually this is my lab as well, the rooms are on the fifth floor." Ebony chided as she dismounted and led him into the lobby. A few schoolkids were playing around with small Pokemon on the couches, and they greeted their aunt respectfully as they passed. "Work from home, am I right?"

"Professor! You're back! A slim and fit teenage girl with tanned skin, orange eyes, and slightly messy short red hair that was kept in place with a black headband came out. Her sporty and tomboyish attire consisted of a black athletic top, a dark red wristband on her right wrist, matching black athletic shorts, an orange and white long-sleeved jacket, and athletic orange shoes with red Velcro fasteners and white X shapes. "And you must be her brother and nephew!"

"Sure they are! This is Camilla, she's been with me for a few years now." Ebony said, while the girl was enthusiastically shaking their hands, seemingly ignorant of the subtle bone-cracking she was inducing. "Works wonderfully, I deal with the papers, she deals with the Pokemon."

"Well, at least you've got standards, she's not half-bad looking." commented, earning a few coughs from Sascha. "Why'd you come here?"

"Like the Professor said, I'm something of a battle fanatic. The Premier League was too much to resist, though looking back, I bit off way too much than I could chew." Camilla admitted, looking sheepish for a moment before brightening up. "But I'm sure that's a story for another time; come on, let's get you two settled in."

The building was interesting to say the least, the first floor was a full on medical center, and the second being her Lab, where various terrariums and aquariums were located. Sascha recognized a few of the Pokémon inside, like that tank containing a Dewpider and the Silicobra inside the sandy terrarium; though the egg in the incubator in the corner was beyond him. "Alright, lemme see if it's here."

"What's here, sis?" Ivor crossed his arms before they dropped upon seeing what his sister had brought up. "Dang - is that...?"

"Yup!" Ebony grinned as she revealed a handheld device that looked similar to a Porygon2. "A Poryphone R! I was able to secure one after pulling some strings."

"You shouldn't have." Sascha said, still looking at the device. "I don't think they're even on the market yet..."

"I missed almost six years of my nephew's life, I definitely want to give me a good taste of what he missed." Ebony ruffled Sascha's hair. "Consider this a makeup gift for the last five years, and I've got something special for you tommorrow."

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday, right?" Camilla said as she came over, followed by a Torchic. "You'll be...what, fourteen?"

"Thirteen, actually." Sascha replied, finally over the shock. "And finally able to have my own Pokemon."

"Ain't that right." Ivor agreed. "But let's get you some rest, shall we?"

The final floor was the living quarters, and Sascha found the rooms to be well furnished, with a balcony that gave a beautiful view of the town. It was also relatively large, clearly enough for even two people if needed; bunk beds, a bathroom, a walk-in closet with a dresser. Ivor gave a final pat on his son's shoulder before heading to the shower.

As Sascha continued to unpack, only one thought persisted as the moon glittered from the window.

_Tomorrow, this is it. I'll be a Pokemon Trainer, and maybe more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's lay down some key details, shall we?
> 
> First of all, the setting. Trialleos is a combination of Trial and Alleos, the (Supposedly) original name of Unova. It's also partially inspired by Trinova, the region of the Web Series Pixelmon Trinity. This region is not based on any real-life country or area, as it is inspired from the Competitive community Smogon University, whose influence is certainly global.
> 
> Second, the characters. Sascha is inspired by the Pokemon Go avatar, while Camilla, Professor Ebony's aide, is a scrapped rival from Pokemon Masters EX. That being said, if this were a game, she's not just an IV rater or TM giver or whatnot.
> 
> Third, the Pokemon. With a few exceptions, every single species comes from either Smogon's CAP Project, which as of now is up to CAP 28 (Aka Miasmaw), their regional variant/evolution forum, their Fakemon Central Forum, and a couple of OCs of my own until they release offical versions of the archetype. Credits will be given at the end of each chapter.  
> Trialleosian Gogoat is partially based from the Sinnoan Skiddo line made by War_Incarnate, mixed with elements from Mr. Buddy's Italian Skiddo and SoullianArt's 'Galarian' Skiddo line.
> 
> So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, ask.


End file.
